1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to devices having memory and more particularly to devices have thyristor based memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content addressable memories (CAMs) are typically area intensive. A typical CAM uses a Ternary CAM cell requiring as many as 16 transistors. Therefore, a CAM that overcomes this problem would be useful.